En otro disfraz
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Estar en otro disfraz quizás le alejaría aun más de ella, pero realmente no importaba, pues lo hacia por su bien. ¡Marinette no iba a perder una gran oportunidad por su culpa! Y de eso él se encargaría. Claro, tendría mucha ayuda para poder lograrlo.


― _Lo sabias ― Esa simple frase lo dejo helado, pues no habia sido una pregunta, más bien habia sido una afirmación._

 _Ladybug se encontraba frente a él, observándolo fijamente con clara decepción._

― _Marinette, puedo explicarlo ― Intentó decir algo más, pero un suave gesto de ella impidió que continuara._

 _Habia pasado un tiempo desde que lo habia descubierto por sí mismo, el secreto de su amiga y compañera de batallas cuando ella buscaba proteger a Adrien Agreste de una fanática que habia sido akumatizada._

 _Siempre pensaba que cada día que pasaba descubría algo nuevo de su amor platónico, y en esa ocasión habia sobrepasado sus expectativas._

 _No se sentía sorprendido, una sonrisa traviesa se apareció en su rostro que rápidamente tuvo que borrar._

 _No podía negar que el saber que la dulce y dedicada Marinette se encontrara bajo el traje de la heroína habia hecho estragos en sus sentidos durante clases, donde él tenía que actuar con naturalidad para proteger su secreto, pero le era difícil, pues ahora sabía que conocía a la perfección la silueta de ella gracias al entallado traje que portaba cuando se convertía en la heroína de París._

 _《_ _Confía en mí, yo guardaré tu secreto, Marinette_ _》_ _Recordó que esas habían sido sus palabras y como ella suspiraba relajada._

 _Completamente diferente a como se encontraba ahora._

 _Pues habia cometido una estupidez, o más bien una locura._

 _No solo Adrien habia estado al pendiente de ella, sino que también Chat Noir._

 _Un impulso tonto que un día no pudo soportar, sintiéndose contrariado de la actitud que tomaba ella con el siendo Adrien aun después de que el sabia su secreto, y con la confianza con la que se sentía alrededor de Chat Noir. Quizás eso se debía a que confiaba más en el segundo, pues tenían más convivencia como héroes._

 _Tuvo un tiempo para pensar sobre sus sentimientos, cayendo en cuenta que realmente no deseaba que Ladybug no fuese otra, solo quería a Marinette en ese papel._

 _Y le fue muy fácil caer enamorado de la chica detrás de la máscara._

― _Jugaste conmigo ― Se atrevió a soltar, llevando sus manos hasta su cabeza ― Jugaste con mi mente ―._

 _Adrien se levantó rápidamente, tomando sus manos entre las suyas._

― _¡No! Marinette, estas en un error, simplemente quería conocerte, conocer realmente a quien yo, bueno ― Hizo una pausa, desviando su mirada ― No me arrepiento, porque cada día descubría algo nuevo de ti, y hablo en serio cuando digo que estoy enamorado de tu forma de ser, no de una máscara y eso lo comprendí ― Ella soltó el agarré, dando unos pasos hacia atrás._

― _Le dije a Chat Noir que estaba enamorada de Adrien, y Chat Noir eres tú ― Se abrazó a sí misma, sintiéndose confundida ― Después, el verte a ti como Chat Noir al pendiente de mi sin mi mascara me provoco sentimientos encontrados, para ahora descubrir que eras tú ―._

― _Lo siento ― Atino a decir apresuradamente ― Estaba desesperado por sentirme cerca de ti, Marinette, de conocerte de verdad ¡Y ahí fue cuando supe con claridad mis sentimientos! Que estaba enamorado de ti, de todas tus facetas. Sé que no debí mentirte, ocultártelo, pero tenía miedo, deseaba evitar que te alejaras al saber que yo soy Chat Noir ―._

 _Ladybug apretó sus puños, intentando encontrar la calma._

― _No me alejaré de ti por eso, nunca lo haría ― Confesó, con dificultar cabe decir, pues se sentía traicionada ― Solo necesito tiempo para pensar ― Añadió, dándose la vuelta para tomar camino hacia su hogar._

― _¿En qué? ― Preguntó, lleno de pánico._

 _Ella guardo silencio unos segundos antes de contestar, logrando que todas las alertas de Adrien se prendieran en su cabeza._

― _No lo sé ―._

Las palabras que ambos compartieron esa noche volvieron a su mente como un rayo al ver que ella no llegaba a clases, más de media hora habia pasado desde el inicio de estas y no habia rastro de Marinette.

No contestaba sus mensajes, Alya tampoco sabía si llegaría, Nino intentaba tranquilizarle de que quizás ella se habia quedado dormida y que seguro no tardaría en despertar.

Quizás eso era cierto, pero de ser así el seria el culpable de aquello, por qué lo más seguro es que el sueño se le hubiese esfumado, tal como a él.

La diferencia es que él tenía a alguien sobre su espalda las veinticuatro horas para que su itinerario se cumpliera a la perfección.

Gruño por lo bajo, habia sido demasiado descuidado para no prestar atención en el tiempo que le quedaba, y finalmente por sus errores habia revelado su identidad a Ladybug, no, a Marinette.

Y estaba claro que ella cumpliría su palabra.

Al cabo de un rato llegó, pidiéndole disculpas a la profesora y, por obviedad, pasando de largo de Adrien, dejando completamente extrañada a Alya.

Nino arqueo una ceja ante esto, girando hacia la morena, buscando alguna respuesta ante lo ocurrido, ella solo negó con su cabeza, pues no sabía que ocurría, aunque una idea rondaba en su cabeza, pues el único que no parecía sorprendido ante esto era Adrien, algo habia ocurrido.

Marinette por su parte sabía bien que no podía ignorarlo para siempre, incluso el simple hecho de hacerlo le lastimaba, pero tenía derecho a estar molesta y sobre todo a pensar sobre todos los acontecimientos sin que el metiera su _pata_ en ello.

Sí, se sentía un poco traicionada, pues Adrien se habia vuelto alguien en quien confiar en cuanto supo su secreto, además de que habia sido algo que le habia unido un poco más al modelo, ella por supuesto que sentía aquello como un cuento de hadas.

Pero luego llegó Chat Noir, con la excusa más terrible (hasta ahora se daba cuenta), argumentando que habia caído de lleno sobre su terraza, ella se preocupó ante esto, y por ende le ayudo aquella noche. Poco a poco comenzó a llegar donde ella, descubriendo que realmente disfrutaba más su compañía de la que podía admitir.

Tiempo después comenzó a sentir algo de culpa, pues al ver como el héroe se expresaba de Ladybug (ella misma), su corazón comenzó a ceder un poco, pues habia entendido que sus sentimientos eran realmente sincero, arrepintiéndose de haberle confesado que ella se encontraba enamorada de Adrien Agreste (aunque, no tendría nada de malo, él no sabía que ella era Ladybug).

A Chat Noir le contaba sus secretos que no podía decirle con aquella mascara.

A Adrien le contaba las aventuras que tenía cuando portaba la máscara de la heroína, compartiendo agradables momentos.

Y el saber que no eran dos personas diferentes solo logro que su mente hiciera _implosión_ , pues por una parte sentía una increíble alegría al conocerlo realmente, al estar cerca sin imaginarlo. Pero, por otro lado, el sentimiento de traición llegó a ella, pues comenzó a sentirse usada ante él por saber su identidad.

Chat Noir, más bien, Adrien no era capaz de aquello, y sus palabras aquel día se lo habían demostrado, pero aun tenia ciertas cosas que pensar y aclarar sus sentimientos.

No deseaba estar cerca de él por un buen tiempo.

― No te entiendo ¿De verdad vas a dejar ir esta oportunidad? ― La voz de Alya la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Ambas se encontraban sentadas en las bancas, situadas en el patio del instituto. Alya tenía un rostro desconcertado.

― Sí, realmente creo que tengo posibilidades de ganar, y es por eso que no deseo participar ― Su voz sonaba casi quebrada, sintiendo dificultad al pronunciar aquello.

― ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! Si tienes las posibilidades de ganar, entonces con más razón deberías presentarte ― Intentó no elevar demasiado su voz, pues no deseaba que todo el instituto se enterara de lo que sea que le estaba pasando a Marinette ― Cuando Adrien te mostro la convocatoria hace unos días estabas irradiando felicidad, ahora dime ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes? ― Cuestionó, tomándola de los hombros.

Y es que, era una gran oportunidad para ella. Las vacaciones de verano se acercaban y con ello, las pasantías también. Y Gabriel Agreste no se habia quedado atrás, pues comenzaba a reclutar nuevos aspirantes de la industria, ver los nuevos talentos.

Estos debían presentarse el próximo sábado en "Gabriel's", mostrando sus trabajos, desde sketches hasta prendas realizadas, estas serían evaluadas por el mismísimo Agreste, y de ahí tomaría tres de los mejores, haciéndolos así parte del programa de pasantías de la compañía de moda.

Adrien no tardó en comentárselo a Marinette, pues era una oportunidad única. Además de que, con ello se aseguraría de verla durante el verano el mayor tiempo posible.

Pero ahora, ella ya no quería ni intentarlo.

― Sí llego a ganar no poder ayudar a mis padres durante el verano, y no poder ganar dinero extra ― Se excusó, cruzando sus brazos, creando así una barrera ― No ha pasado nada, todo está bien ― Pero como era de esperarse, Alya no creyó ni una sola palabra de lo dicho por ella.

Arqueó su ceja, por ahora la dejaría en paz. Pero en definitiva no dejaría que arruinara una gran oportunidad para ella.

Las clases pasaron demasiado lento, a percepción de Adrien, pues realmente no podía evitar girar su rostro para poder observarla, pero Marinette parecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

La culpabilidad siguió ahí con él, colgándose de su espalda y absorbiendo toda la energía que podía tener. Quería hablar con ella, intentar explicarle las cosas nuevamente, pero simplemente no se podía oponer al deseo de ella, debía darle algo de tiempo, después de todas las cosas no las habia hecho de un modo correcto.

Cuando la campana sonó, ella fue la primera en salir, despidiéndose con un ademan de manos de su amiga y de Nino, parecía huir de las cosas y era precisamente lo que hacía, pues necesitaba un poco de espacio y evitar preguntas.

Adrien solo atinó a suspirar, antes de ser arrastrado por sus amigos a la salida del aula, llevando hasta donde los casilleros donde no se encontraba nadie.

― Bien, Agreste, más te vale que hables y me expliques que ha sucedido ¡Marinette parece un globo desinflado! ― La desesperación en la voz de ella no le pareció nada extraño, pues Alya era una persona completamente perceptiva.

― Es mejor que hables, hermano, algo ha pasado y sinceramente estoy preocupado ― Nino se atrevió a agregar, colocando su mano en el hombro del rubio, demostrando que estaba ahí para apoyarlo.

Adrien suspiró, sintiéndose algo contrariado por todo.

― Cometí un error Alya, uno muy grande que no les puedo contar, a ninguno de los dos ― Comenzó a contar, llevando su mano hasta su cabeza en señal de preocupación. Ambos morenos se observaron entre sí, confundidos ― Debo darle su espacio a Marinette, eso es todo ―.

Alya llevó una de sus manos hasta su frente, intentando procesar la información.

― Definitivamente ustedes dos son el uno para el otro ¡Igual de obstinados! ― Puntualizó, intentando tranquilizarse ― ¿Puedes creerlo, Nino? Ella ignorándolo y a él le da igual ―.

― Nena, creo que esto es algo que deben resolver ellos, y sí, son igual de obstinados ― Lo último lo comentó soltando una pequeña risa ― Pero, así como creo que no debemos interferir, hay otro asunto donde sí debemos hacerlo ― Finalizó, observando a ambos.

Adrien parpadeo un par de veces, confundido.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― Preguntó Adrien, intentando encontrar algo en su mente que pudiese darle alguna respuesta.

Alya sonrió levemente ante la preocupación del rubio. Desde hacía no mucho tiempo, para ella era claro que Adrien tenía un sentimiento especial hacia su amiga, aunque claro, él no se atrevía a admitirlo y se excusaba con que ella era _una gran amiga_. Aparentemente no necesito mucho tiempo, pues ahora cada vez que ellos lo cuestionaban por aquello o insinuaban algo, aquellas palabras ya no salían de su boca, solo una suave sonrisa se posaba en su rostro.

Por eso, lo que hubiese sucedido entre ellos le afectaba. Ambos eran sus amigos, y realmente no los quería ver sufrir por algo que los llevase a alejarse.

Pero Adrien tenía razón, no podía presionarla para que hablara con él, pero si podían presionarla para _otro asunto_.

― No piensa presentarse este sábado a dejar su trabajo a "Gabriel's", no piensa participar ― Confesó, logrando que el rostro de Adrien se deformara en una mueca de miedo.

― ¡¿Por qué?! ― Exclamó, sacándoles un pequeño susto a sus amigos. Intentó mantener la compostura.

― Excusas tontas, pero estoy segura de que no desea verte durante el verano ―.

Aquello lo alarmo de sobremanera ¿Realmente debía esperar tanto para poder volver a la normalidad?

Y, dejando eso de lado, ¡No podía creer que Marinette desperdiciara una oportunidad así solo por él! No debía ser así, aquello podía ser un paso indispensable para el sueño de ella.

No pudo continuar aquella platica, pues su móvil comenzó a sonar de manera insistente, _Gorila_ habia llegado por él y se encontraba esperándolo.

Decidieron hablar sobre ello durante la noche, mientras tanto él intentaría comunicarse con Marinette mediante mensajes de Texto, después de todo eso no era invadir el espacio que le habia pedido ¿Verdad?

Comenzó a escribir mensaje tras mensaje, preguntándole el por qué desistía ahora, sí aquello sería algo muy importante para su futuro.

Para su sorpresa, ella respondió.

"¿Alya te lo dijo, verdad?" Tragó saliva al ver su respuesta tan corta, a comparación de los textos con cientos de caracteres que habia enviado.

"Sí. Marinette, no quiero que arruines esta oportunidad por mi culpa. Sí así lo deseas, haré lo posible para que no me encuentres, de igual manera lo más probable es que las sesiones que me asignen sean fuera, sé que puedes ganar" Escribió rápidamente, esperando que ella no se arrepintiera por contestarle.

La tortuosa frase de _está escribiendo_ apareció bajo el nombre del contacto (Que, por cierto, tenía guardado como _princesa_ ), aquello permaneció durante unos minutos.

Tuvo algo de pánico, quería saber lo que ella le escribía, y a la vez no.

Finalmente un mensaje llegó, sorprendiéndose de lo increíblemente corto.

"No es por eso, no quiero dejar a mis padres sin ayuda este verano, además ganaré algo de dinero" Adrien se preguntó si aquello era todo lo que realmente habia escrito.

No quiso insistir más, habia sido un avance que ella respondiera.

"De acuerdo, buenas noches buginette "Esperaba que aquello no le molestará a ella.

Y, por un momento pensó que no respondería, pero el sonido de respuesta solo hizo que su corazón latiera desmedidamente.

"Descansa, _chaton"_.

Marinette estaba molesta, confundida y quizás deseaba colgarlo de la cola, pero en definitiva no lo odiaba.

Y eso fue suficiente para él, al menos durante unos segundos.

No tardó en comunicarse con sus amigos con una llamada por Skype, relatándoles lo que habia ocurrido hacia no más de unos minutos y como ella seguía renuente ante la idea de presentarse.

― _¿No puede simplemente Alya tomar sus trabajos y llevarlas por ella? Ya sabes, puede decir que se encuentra enferma ―_ Sugirió Nino, mientras se acomodaba sus gafas. Habia estado a punto de quedar dormido cuando la video llamada habia entrado.

Adrien negó con su cabeza, sintiéndose decepcionado.

― _No, tiene que entregarlo personalmente ―_ Respondió.

Ambos amigos entendieron que realmente él se sentía desconsolado por no poder hacer nada, al igual que culpable.

― _Es algo malo, pero ¿Y sí Alya se disfraza de Marinette y los entrega? Creo que podría funcionar ―_ Aquello logró que Adrien se pusiera alerta.

Realmente no era una mala idea.

― _Tendría que usar una gran plasta de maquillaje para que mi tono de piel se asemejara al de Marinette y creo que para presentarme en un lugar lleno de profesionales de la moda, se vería algo extraño y daría mala impresión ―_ Agregó Alya rápidamente, llevando su mano hasta su mentón, pensativa ― _A no ser_ ― Comentó al aire, llamando la atención de ambos varones.

― _¿A no ser? ―_ Preguntaron los dos al unisonó, observando como una sonrisa un tanto _perversa_ se posaba en su rostro.

― _Adrien no ocuparía tanto maquillaje ¿Saben?_ ― Él susodicho tragó saliva.

La idea de Alya era buena, pero era claro que era una pequeña venganza por lastimar a su mejor amiga.

Al principio ambos pensaron que aquello era simplemente una broma, pronto cuando más palabras comenzaron a salir de la boca de ella, supieron que en realidad hablaba enserio. Lo _peor_ de todo es que tenía sentido el plan que comenzaba a relatar.

― _¿Te atreverías a hacer algo así de ridículo por ella, Agreste? Aunque quizás termine más molesta que antes, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad del siglo_ ― La voz de Alya sonaba retadora, pues el plan ya lo habia dictado, siendo captado a la perfección por ambos.

Ahora solo quería saber si en realidad sería capaz de hacer algo así.

― _Prefiero eso a que después se arrepienta_ ― Y con aquello, las cosas fueron pautadas.

El día siguiente era jueves, así que realmente no tenían mucho tiempo para prepararse.

Durante la noche discutieron sobre como lograrían hacer pasar a Adrien como _Marinette_ , de qué manera podrían encontrar la manera perfecta para realizar el disfraz.

Adrien ante aquello solo pudo pensar que, irónicamente, usar otro disfraz seria lo que terminaría alejando a Marinette aún más de él, pero era por ella, de eso se preocuparía después.

Nino sugirió que Alya se encargaría de maquillarlo, mientras ellos dos intentarían conseguir ropa _apropiada_ y alguna peluca para simular el cabello azabache de ella.

Alya se negó ante ello, pues ella no era experta en los temas del maquillaje, así que sugirió buscar algo más de ayuda, y, a pesar de que ambos varones se encontraron renuentes ante aquello, no pudieron hacer nada más que ceder.

Adrien durante la clase de química con la profesora Mendelevio se atrevió a pedir permiso para ir a los sanitarios. Tenían que conseguir la libreta de diseños de Marinette, así que sin pensarlo mucho se transformó a regañadientes de Plagg, quien le reprochaba aquella acción y que quizás empeoraría las cosas, pero Adrien se encontraba decidido.

Con sigilo abrió la trampilla del lugar, haciendo uso de sus garras al igual que el cinturón que colgaba de él como si de una cola se tratara, logrando así entrar a la habitación.

Intentó ser rápido, buscando en su escritorio. No tardó mucho en distinguirlo entre varios libros que se encontraban regados, y así como habia entrado, salió sin dejar algún tipo de rastro.

Lo escondió en su casillero, para así volver a clases y no levantar sospecha alguna.

Cuando estas terminaron, Alya les pidió que se quedaran, pues debían discutir ciertos asuntos más.

Adrien no tenía tanto tiempo, así que de manera rápida explico que habia conseguido la libreta de bocetos de Marinette, y que no, no debían preguntar como habia sucedido aquello.

Ambos lo observaron, extrañados por aquello. Pensando que, quizás, habia mandado a su guardaespaldas a hacer aquel peculiar trabajo.

― Bien, intentaré ignorar que eres extremadamente extraño ― Comentó Alya con una mueca extraña en su rostro, cambiándola por una de felicidad ― Juleka y Rose accedieron a ayudarnos, piensan que tu causa es noble ― Agregó, dando un pequeño salto de emoción ― Además, aparte de que no tendremos que preocuparnos por el maquillaje, las pelucas tampoco serán problema alguno y de la ropa me encargaré yo ― Finalizó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Nino arqueo una ceja, confundido.

― ¿Pelucas? ― Preguntó, sintiendo como su nuca comenzaba a sudar.

― ¿Planeabas dejar a Adrien solo en esto? Además, sabes que _yo_ siempre estoy con Marinette ― Se excusó, sonriendo de una manera perversa, logrando que un escalofrió recorriera su columna.

Nino suspiró.

― ¿Por qué siempre termino arrastrado en sus locuras? ―.

Cuando el sábado llegó, Adrien comenzó a sentirse levemente nervioso, pues estaría frente a frente de su propio padre aparentando ser Marinette, y realmente esperaba que lo que fuera que Juleka y Rose harían con él realmente funcionara.

Pensó entonces que Alya habia tenida razón, la idea de pedir ayuda no habia sido tan ridícula después de todo.

Al menos no tanto como lo que él estaba a punto de hacer.

Ese día tanto Nino como Adrien se encontraban solos, pues Alya pasaría el día con Marinette, evitando así que ambas salieran y que las vieran en _dos lugares a la vez_ , idea sugerida por Nino quien ya se encontraba resignado.

Ella les habia entregado dos bolsas grandes con las prendas que usarían, las habia tomado de su propio armario pues esperaba que las medidas de ella fuesen suficiente para ambos chicos.

Adrien tragó saliva cuando se encontraron fuera del hogar de Juleka. Ella no tardó mucho en abrir la puerta, acompañada de Rose.

― Muchas gracias por la ayuda en esto, disculpa por involucrarlas en algo tan raro ― Pronunció mientras seguía a ambas por el lugar.

― Creeme cuando te digo que es algo _normal_ para ambas ― Comentó Juleka, extrañamente animada.

Escuchó una pequeña risa por parte de Rose, divertida ante aquel comentario.

― Lo dudo, realmente es una locura, incluso verme involucrado en esto ― Soltó de repente, observando las sonrisas cómplices de sus compañeras.

Estas abrieron la puerta de lo que parecía ser una habitación, ambos pensaron que sería la de Juleka, pero al ver el interior desecharon la idea por completo.

Agregando el hecho de que, dentro se encontraba alguien. Un chico para ser exactos, que se encontraba bailando _moves like jagger_ con gran emoción, dejando a ambos varones completamente anonadados.

Y no, aquella escena podía ser completamente normal. Lo que lograba que aquello fuese completamente extraño era que él portaba una peluca y un antifaz de _Ladybug_.

― De acuerdo, te lo concedo esta vez Juleka ― Aquello solo logró que ambas soltaran una carcajada.

El chico en cuestión se detuvo, quitándose ambos complementos y dejándolos sobre su cama, dirigiéndose a bajar el volumen.

Sacudió su cabellera rubia para que tomara la forma rebelde a la cual estaba acostumbrado.

― Disculpen que hayan visto eso, chicos, él es mi hermano, Luka ― Juleka los presentó, mientras el susodicho sonreía de manera nerviosa.

― Descuida, creo que él verán algo más raro con esto ― Agregó Adrien, intentando relajarse ante lo que habia visto.

― Luka es cosplayer, aunque ama caracterizar a _Chat Noir,_ también tiene un traje de Ladybug, nosotras nos encargamos de que luzca _bonita_ ― Explicó Rose, tomando entre sus manos la peluca que anteriormente habia dejado caer sobre la cama, asegurándose que esta no hubiese sido enredada por aquel brusco movimiento.

Luka hizo un gesto de vergüenza claramente exagerando, logrando que la risa los invadiera en la habitación.

― Bien chicos, creo que tenemos que comenzar ― Comentó, tomándolos a ambos de los hombros para que tomaran asiento ― Es una suerte que Marinette sea fanática de Ladybug y use su mismo peinado, y más aún que ambas tengan el mismo tono de cabello ― Agregó, observando una foto que Juleka le habia enviado por medio de su móvil ― Y que son igual de lindas ― Aquello hizo que una punzada de celos se instalara en el pecho de Adrien.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Luka, pero solo se limitó a sonreír divertido.

Por su parte, Adrien de cierta manera se sintió _orgulloso_ , pues sabía que aquello no se trataba se simple suerte o una coincidencia más del mundo, por qué ambas eran una sola persona.

Y se lamentaba el no poderlo descubrir por sí mismo.

― Lo es ― Alcanzó a responder, sintiendo como Rose ponía lo que parecía ser un rizador de pestañas sobre su parpado.

A su lado Nino se encontraba en la misma posición, pero a diferencia de él, parecía sufrir.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a aquello, así que era natural.

― ¡Me vas a arrancar los parpados, mujer! ―.

Desde colocarle la base de maquillaje, hasta pestañas postizas. Todo aquel proceso habia parecido exageradamente rápido teniendo a los tres siendo de gran ayuda.

Luka le tendió un pequeño paquete, estos eran un par de pupilentes de color azul que él no habia utilizado y que acababa de adquirir en una liquidación en línea, era lo necesario para que realmente pudiera completar aquel _disfraz_.

Se colocó la peluca con cuidado, removiendo los largos listones rojos que se encontraban sujetos a las coletas.

Juleka y Rose le ayudaron a colocarse la falda negra con forma de _a_ , pues insistía que no alcanzaba a hacerlo por sí solo.

Llevaba unos tenis blanco, para verse algo casual, en conjunto con una blusa de manga tres cuartos del mismo color, añadiendo un sombrero negro de ala grande, perfecto para disimular un poco sus facciones.

Se sorprendió de la selección de ropa, pues quitando de lado el hecho de que disimulaban su figura masculina, era algo perfecto para la ocasión, pues reflejaba el estilo de la moda de Marinette.

Por su parte Nino llevaba un pantalón de color azul marino, en conjunto de una playera de manga larga color roja algo holgada, haciendo el mismo trabajo que la ropa que Adrien portaba.

Se observaron al espejo mientras Luka terminaba de colocarle la peluca ondulada a su amigo.

Los tres sonrieron, completamente satisfechos ante su trabajo.

Adrien se dio una última mirada en el espejo, pues ahora se encontraba en otro disfraz, el cual podría alejarla aún más de lo que el de Chat Noir lo habia hecho ya.

Pero era por ella.

Se despidieron, agradeciendo por toda la ayuda que les habían brindado. Luka comentó que la habia pasado bien no siendo el único con ese _tipo de gustos_ , a lo cual simplemente pudo reír por la respuesta incomoda de ambos amigos.

Habían hecho un buen trabajo, no habia duda. Incluso ellos mismos comenzaban a creer que quizás habían cambiado de cuerpo, pero claro, algo perduraba en ellos haciéndolos caer de vuelta a la realidad.

Llegaron en taxi a la hora citada, completamente nerviosos.

Una gran fila de aspirantes se encontraba dentro del lugar, y Adrien solo pudo agradecer ante la idea de Alya, pues se sentiría completamente fuera de lugar si Nino no se encontrara ahí con él.

No tardó en llegar su turno, pasando así a la sala privada donde se encontraba su padre acompañado de unos cuantos supervisores que ya habia visto con anterioridad.

Sintió un poco de pánico cuando él lo observó fijamente, pero el alivio llegó cuando pidió ver sus diseños.

Lo conocía bien, y supo de inmediato que habia quedado impresionado con más de uno, aunque intentará poner una máscara de completa seriedad, simples gestos como levantar levemente la comisura de su labio lo delataba.

Pronto la libreta de diseños paso a manos de los supervisores, quienes tomaban notas mientras consultaban a Gabriel Agreste.

Cuando salió de la habitación solo pudo suspirar aliviado, pues de cierta manera habia funcionado, ahora solo tendría que esperar los resultados, pero de algo estaba seguro; Marinette estaba dentro, ella obtendría su puesto como pasante.

Buscó con la mirada a Nino, o más bien a alguien que se pareciera _mucho_ a Alya, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte. Se extrañó ante esto, pensó que quizás se habia dirigido a los sanitarios.

Dispuesto a encontrarlo comenzó a caminar, pero una mano lo sujeto con fuerza, arrastrándolo dentro del cuarto de baño de hombres.

― Nino ¿Qué demonios te pasa? No debemos entrar aquí, no ahora ― Señalo la puerta, sin detenerse a ver a su amigo. Estaban _disfrazados_ como chicas, ¡No debían estar ahí! ― Ten en cuenta que… ¡Marinette! ― Cuando giró su vista se pudo topar con los ojos azules de ella, quienes lo veían intensamente.

Su ceño se encontraba fruncido mientras lo examinaba por completo.

― ¿En que estabas pensando? ― Preguntó mientras arqueaba una ceja ― No, realmente no quiero saber ― Se apresuró a agregar cuando el intento excusarse.

Adrien tomó valor dentro de sí, entregándole la libreta que habia hurtado de ella.

― No quería que perdieras una oportunidad así por mi culpa, por ser un idiota ― Admitió mientras que con cuidado retiraba la peluca de su cabeza, dejando en libertad su cabello rubio ― Eres alguien obstinada, sabía que no te convencería, eso pensaba ― Finalizó mientras baja su mirada.

Marinette mordió su labio, nerviosa.

― Sí, eres un idiota ― Soltó, Adrien cerro sus ojos, esperando lo peor ― Por usar un tonto disfraz de mí y que esa ropa te siente mucho mejor de lo que a mí, eres un idiota por qué no me permites estar más de dos días molesta contigo ― Confesó, mientras una suave sonrisa comenzaba a asomarse en su rostro.

Adrien tragó saliva ante aquellas palabras, sintiendo como ella colocaba su mano sobre la de él, estrujándola.

― Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, me odio a mí mismo por ser así de idiota ― Dijo con un tono de tristeza, levantando su mirada para encontrarse con la de ella ― Haría lo que fuera por ti, desde recibir todos los golpes necesarios hasta vestirme como mujer, arriesgándome a que me odies más ―.

Marinette negó con su cabeza, sin borrar aquella sonrisa.

― Estaba muy molesta, pero nunca te odiaría ― Un pequeño rubor apareció en su rostro.

Ella era débil ante él, desde antes de saber que Chat Noir y Adrien eran una sola persona, ambos eran una de sus debilidades.

― ¿Entonces me perdonas por robar tus diseños, suplantar tu identidad y ser un completo idiota? ― Preguntó, colocando su frente contra la suya.

Se sentía liberado, el saber lo que ella realmente pensaba era reconfortante para su corazón.

― Sí, aunque aún debo pensar en lo último ― Una suave risa se apodero de sus labios, Adrien podía sentir como todo su interior se removía.

A pesar de todo, tenía mucha suerte.

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió, dejando entrar a nada menos que _Gabriel Agreste._

Este se quedó durante unos segundos fijo en la entrada, observando a ambos adolescentes quienes parecían haber visto a un tiranosaurio red, pues aparentemente creían que si no se movían, él no sería capaz de verlos.

Soltó un suspiró cuando reconoció a su hijo a pesar del maquillaje y los pupilentes que usaba, realmente habia algo en _aquella chica_ sumamente talentosa, y ahora veía la razón de su pensamiento.

Aparentemente, la auténtica se encontraba frente a él.

Dedujo que lo habia hecho por ella, cualquiera que fuese la razón, seguramente lo habia hecho porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

― Adrien, ve a mi despecho, quizás encuentres algo que usar ahí ― Comentó, llevando sus manos hasta su sien, masajeándolo ― Señorita Dupain-Cheng, ¿Me equivoco? ― La aludida le dio la razón con un simple movimiento de cabeza ― Sus diseños me impresionaron, y por esta vez haré una excepción y fingiré que no sé lo que ha ocurrido, la espero la primera semana de las vacaciones de verano, Adrien se encargara de informarle lo necesario ― Y sin más, dejo el lugar.

Esperaría a que ambos adolescentes salieran del lugar, pues aquella situación era completamente incomoda.

Ambos adolescentes tragaron saliva, sonriéndose nerviosos.

Una de las puertas del sanitario se abrió, dejando salir a Alya, seguida por Nino completamente caracterizado de la morena, completamente sorprendidos por el último incidente.

― Hermano, Alya nos tendió una trampa, ella trajo a Marinette hasta acá ― Se quejó Nino mientras comenzaba a retirar la peluca de su cabeza.

Alya asintió, después de todo las cosas habían salido como planeo, aquella acción desinteresada de Adrien habia logrado hacer _clic_ en Marinette y desprendido la calidez en su corazón, casi olvidando la razón por la cual se encontraba molesta.

― Y se lo agradezco infinitamente ― Adrien le guiño un ojo a Marinette de manera coqueta, logrando que en las mejillas de esta se instalara un color carmín.

Estar en otro disfraz esta vez, habían solucionado las cosas que habia arruinado.


End file.
